Slade and Robin's Slashy Love Life
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: Sequel to Teen Titans: POV Madness. Slade and Robin are together and all the Titans, 'xcept Raven, are pissed off. What will happen to Robin and Slade? And most importantly, the Titans? No likie, no readie. NO FLAMES! [Chapter 14 posted][Complete]
1. The End to the Titans?

Me: Sorry for taking so long on the sequel for Teen Titans: POV Madness. School's been crazy and sequel to the Rocky/Slade story is coming along great and it's my main priority right now. So, read on and review.

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Robin, how do you know the Titans won't come looking for you?"

"I wrote in that note for them to forget about me," Robin answered. "They won't come looking."

"What if they do?"

"Then I'll fight them," Robin said. "I don't need them anymore."

"I could fix that easily."

Robin opened his eyes and he looked at Slade.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "How?"

"Silly Robin, you know what I can do," Slade replied.

"Killing them?" Robin asked. "I want to avoid that possibility. Anyways, they won't come looking for me. I'm their leader and they always listen to me."

"No Robin, you _used to be_ their leader," Slade corrected him. "The Titans don't have a leader anymore."

"You're right, they don't, but they won't come looking."

Robin closed his eyes and he snuggled close to Slade again. What they didn't know was that a small green ameba was listening and watching Slade and Robin.

"I have to tell the others."

The green ameba flew off and it went to a giant 'T' shaped building and he went inside. The green ameba started to grow and it grew into a green human named Beast Boy.

"Did you find friend Robin?" Starfire asked frantically.

"Well yeah! But you won't believe what Slade and Robin are doing!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What are they doing B?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude its not good!" Beast Boy shouted and he threw his arms into the air. "And I don't think Star would want to know!"

"You don't mean-?"

Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg looked disgusted.

"Please, what is so bad that Slade and Robin are doing?" Starfire asked. "I do not understand."

Raven whispered something in Starfire's ear and her bottom lip trembled when Raven was finished.

"OH ROBIN!" Starfire wailed, tears falling down her face.

"What all did you see Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, they're in bed together and they had nothing on their backs and I don't even want to know if they are completely naked under that sheet!" Beast Boy shouted. "And I have a very bad feeling that they were doing it last night!"

"We need to save Robin before he gets hurt," Cyborg said as he started for the garage to get in the T-car.

"We should let them be."

Cyborg stopped and everyone looked at Raven.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you mean we should let them be?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Robin said in his note that he doesn't want to be with us," Raven answered. "He said he wants to be with Slade. We should just let him if he wants to so badly."

"But we're his friends!" Cyborg said angrily.

"And as friends, we should let him go," Raven said. "I don't think Slade wants to hurt Robin, only love him."

"What makes you so sure?" Cyborg asked.

"I can feel it," Raven said.

"But with out friend Robin, who is going to lead the Teen Titans?" Starfire asked sadly.

"I think its time for the Titans to quit."

* * *

Me: Raven, how could she say that? Anyways, I hope you are okay with the first chapter and I'll try having chapter two soon since this was so short. Please leave a review and no flaming please. Normally I'm okay with flames, but since some people hate slash, I don't want those people to flame me. If you want to flame me and you do, you'll go on my blocks list and I won't be too happy. Mature readers only please and no whining. Thanks guys and I'll catch ya later.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	2. The S

Me: Here's the next chapter and I want to thank Sith-chan for being my first reviewer and so far the only one. So, Sith-chan, this one's for you sister. Please review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Have you've seen the headlines?"

"Yeah, the Titans quit."

"Why though?"

"Rumor has it that their leader, Robin, flew the coop."

"You mean he died?"

"No, he left the Titans," the clerk said. "Batman's protégé is no more."

Robin was walking past the three men and he didn't look at them. He went into a Starbook (AKA Starbucks) and he ordered a large coffee with extra whipped cream and he left after he got his order.

The Titans were no more and it was all because of him. He didn't care all that much, but he hated hearing people talk about it 24/7. Robin was once again, Richard Grayson, AKA Dick Grayson. He walked past the park and past the shops, and stores, heading for the trees. No one went into the forest except for Robin 'cause that's where Slade was hiding.   
Robin and Slade have been together for a month and they had sex almost every night. The Titans hadn't tried protecting the city, but luckily, there hadn't been any villains in Jump City and Robin was happy for it. He was still slightly upset that the Titans quit, but he thought it was better this way anyways.

Robin took something out of his back jean pocket and he pushed a button on the thing in his hand. The "lair" appeared in front of him and he opened the door. He made his way towards the kitchen and he placed the remote in the tin can and he sat down at the bar. He sipped his coffee when Slade walked in and he planted a small kiss on Robin's head.

"Have a nice walk?" Slade asked as he walked behind the bar counter.

"I guess so," Robin replied. "Still the same old Jump City without the Titans or crime."

"Do you know why there haven't been any villains in Jump?" Slade asked.

"No," Robin answered. "But you know, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Slade said. "I'm the reason that the villains are gone."

"How did you get them to listen to you?" Robin asked.

"They all fear me," Slade responded. "So, I told them to go somewhere else to do their crimes."

"Huh. So… where've you've been all day?" Robin asked.

"Around."

Robin finished his coffee and he threw the cup away by tossing it over his shoulder and into the trashcan behind him. He looked out the window next to him and Slade was staring at him with interest. Slade couldn't explain it, but the more he stared at Robin, the more he wanted to get into his pants. He also wanted to brand Robin with his stylized "S" somewhere on his arm or chest, whichever came first.

"I'm going to take a shower," Robin said getting off his chair and heading for the bathroom.

This was Slade's chance to have some more fun.

"How about a bath instead?"

Robin stopped and he looked at Slade.

"You mean with you," Robin said with a small smirk. "I don't know."

"Come on," Slade urged coming up next to Robin and pulling Robin closer to his side. "You know you want to."

Robin only smiled and he said, "Okay, sure, but you get to start off by starting the water."

"Deal."

Slade walked past Robin and Robin followed him into the bathroom. Slade turned on the hot water first and he only turned the cold water on a little bit. Steam filled the bathroom instantly and the tub filled rather quickly. Robin was waiting for Slade to start undressing first, but Slade didn't even move.

"Well, aren't you getting in?" Robin asked.

"You first Robin," Slade said.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," Robin said.

He got undressed quickly and he got into the hot water. Slade followed suit and he sat behind Robin. Robin leaned back into Slade and he closed his eyes and allowing the relaxation to kick in. Slade stroked Robin's head and Robins' muscles relaxed.

"Robin, I've been wanting to do something for a week now, but I haven't had the courage to do it," Slade said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"So that people know that you are mine, I wanted to carve my "S" insignia into your skin," Slade said carefully. "But I'm going to let you decide."

Robin didn't answer and he sat quietly against Slade for several minutes. Robin looked at his arm and Slade's hand was on it.

"To show that I am yours," Robin repeated in a whisper.

"It will hurt since I'm going to use a knife to do it," Slade added. "Either it goes on your chest or your left arm. Where do you want it?"

Robin looked at his chest and he sure in Hell didn't want his chest cut opened.

"The arm," Robin said. "It would be less painful."

Slade leaned over the side of the bathtub and he took a knife out of his utility belt. The knife was sterile so the cut wouldn't get infected and he opened it.

"I'll try to be careful not to hurt you," Slade said. "I promise."

Slade put the tip of the knife on Robin's arm and he cut into the skin. Robin winced in pain and blood fell down his arm, landing in the water. Slade carved the "S" into Robin's arm and Robin had tears of pain going down his face. Robin held still the whole time and it had already started to heal. Slade retraced the "S" a few more times and the water was slowly turning pink from the blood flowing down Robin's arm. Robin winced in more pain as Slade washed the wound with soapy water and Robin had his eyes shut tight. Slade grabbed the washcloth on the shower hook and he dried the wound and it was clean and dry.

"That really hurt," Robin said opening his eyes.

"I know," Slade said. "But its finished now."

Slade placed his head on top of Robin's and he pulled Robin into a hug. They stayed in this position for several minutes and Robin had relaxed.

"Thanks for being careful," Robin said. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Slade placed a kiss on Robin's head and Robin shut his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," Slade said. "You've had a long day."

Slade drained the water and he got out of the tub and he handed Robin a towel. Robin wrapped it around his waist and he walked out the door. He walked towards Slade's room and Slade was right behind him. Robin stretched and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Slade did the same and they both looked at the floor.

"Do I get something for being a good little bird?" Robin asked.

"Like what?" Slade asked looking at him.

"Something _nice_," Robin said hinting Slade towards something.

"Later tonight, I promise," Slade said. "Just take a small nap and I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Okay," Robin said.

Slade picked up Robin's small body and he put him down, placing the covers over him. Robin closed his eyes and Slade kissed him on the lips before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

What Slade didn't realize as he walked back into the kitchen that a teenage girl was sitting at the table in the dinning room, sipping herbal tea in a cup.

"Hey Slade, how's Robin?"

Slade froze in his tracks and he looked at the young girl.

"Hello… Raven."

* * *

Me: So you're all wondering what Raven's doing in Slade's lair, right? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next update to find out. (Sorry for the cliffhanger)

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	3. Robin's Reward

Me: So we left off at a cliffy with Raven at Slade's lair and Robin is sleeping for the moment.

Slade: Why only for the moment?

Me: Just read it and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Raven was sitting at Slade's table, drinking herbal tea and she was looking at him with a blank expression. 

"What are you doing here Raven?" Slade asked.

"Just wanted to see if Robin's doing okay," Raven said simply. "Don't worry, Beast Boy and I are the only ones who know where you're hiding. The others haven't a clue."

"How does Beast Boy know?" Slade asked dreading the answer.

"He found Robin's scent and he went looking," Raven answered. "He saw what you and Robin were doing."

"I thought so," Slade responded.

"How is Robin?" Raven asked. "That's why I came here for."

"He's fine," Slade said. "But you're trespassing on my property and since the Titans are over, you have no business being here."

"Where _is_ Robin exactly?"

"Sleeping, in _our _bed," Slade responded.

"I see," Raven said. "Just so you know, I'm okay with all of this, it's the other Titans that are pissed off. But they've promised to not go looking for Robin and I don't intend to tell them where you are. But if you-"

"Raven?"

Slade and Raven looked up and Robin was standing in the doorway. Robin was looking from Slade to Raven and back again.

"Hey Robin," Raven said monotonously.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. Slade walked out of the kitchen and he closed the door behind him. "You need to go home."

"I just wanted to check up on you," Raven said. "Slade treating you okay?"

"Yeah, Raven, he is," Robin said sounding agitated. "Please go home."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be here," Robin said. "Slade and I are happy and if you don't go, you'll get into trouble with the others."

"They don't know I'm here," Raven said. "Beast Boy and I are the only ones who know that you're here. I'm fine with you being with Slade, but the others are worried and pissed."

"I don't care how they feel anymore Rae," Robin said walking towards her. "And I don't need you guys anymore."

"I know that Robin," Raven said looking at his arm. "Did you cut yourself?"

"Its nothing," Robin said. "Just a scratch."

"A scratch in the shape of an "S"?" Raven asked. "Did Slade do that to you?"

"Maybe," Robin answered. "Even if he did, I let him do it. He gave me two choices; either he put an "S" on my chest or it was to go on my arm. So I chose the arm 'cause cutting into your chest hurts really, really badly. Can you please go home now?"

"What have you've been doing here for a month?" Raven asked. "Have you've read the news this past month?"

"Yeah, I have," Robin said. "And why should I tell you what's been going on here?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all," Raven said. "We really miss you Rob."

"I don't care if you miss me," Robin said. "And to you, call me Dick or Richard Grayson. Only Slade can call me Robin."

"Okay, _Dick_," Raven said jokingly. "Take care of yourself and if you ever need to talk to me, you can. I promise that I won't tell the others. Good-bye Grayson."

Raven vanished through the ceiling in her soul self and she was gone.

"Bye Rae."

The door Slade walked through opened and Robin looked in his direction.

"Took you long enough," Slade said walking towards Robin. "What was she doing here?"

"She just wanted to-"

Robin couldn't finish 'cause Slade backhanded him across the face. Robin staggered back and Slade was angry.

"You summoned her, didn't you?" Slade asked angrily. "You told her to come here and she came! Is that right, Robin?"

"No, its not," Robin said. "She came here on her own and she wanted to see if I was okay. And that really hurt."

Slade stared at Robin, seething mad, but it drained away as he saw Robin's pain stricken face. Robin spat out the blood that formed in his mouth and he was rubbing his arm where the cut was.

"Sigh. Would you like your reward now?" Slade asked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"For being a good little bird?"

Robin looked into Slade's eye and Slade folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer. Robin slowly nodded and Slade walked up to him, gripping him into a hug.

"Slade, why are you hugging me?" Robin asked.

"To tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you," Slade answered.

"Is that my reward?" Robin asked. "A hug?"

"Part of it," Slade said after he finally let go. "Let's go back into bed and you can have what you deserve."

Slade lifted Robin into his arms and Robin snuggled himself into Slade's chest. Slade walked to his room and he sat down on his bed. He placed Robin on his back and he started for his jeans. Slade pulled them down to Robin's knees and he went for his boxers next. Slade pulled those down too and Robin waited.

Robin knew what Slade was going to do and he didn't object as Slade lowered his unmasked head. Robin moaned in pleasure as Slade's hot tongue touched the tip of Robin's boyhood and after a few seconds later he had his whole mouth around it. Robin arched his back and Slade's head bobbed up and down slightly. Robin shuddered as he climaxed five minutes later and Slade spat out Robin's semen on the floor. Robin was breathing loudly and Slade lied down beside him. Robin's breathing slowed and he sat up. He had his hand on his forehead and his eyes were shut tight.

"Slade, I-"

"What?" Slade asked.

"I have a horrible headache," Robin said finally. "And I feel really sick."

Slade sat up now too and he felt Robin's forehead.

"You're burning up," Slade said. "I think you've been out in the sun for far too long today."

Robin leaned into Slade and he closed his eyes.

"Or maybe the blood from my arm made me sick," Robin said. "It's starting to hurt again."

"You need rest," Slade said. "You'll feel better when you wake up to dinner later."

Slade put Robin's head on his pillow and he covered him up with the blanket. Slade felt his head one more time before standing up and walking to the door.

"Slade?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Thanks."

Slade didn't have to ask what Robin meant and he gave Robin a small smile.

"You're welcome… pretty bird."

Slade walked out the door and he closed it behind him.

Robin then closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Now that was a slashy-filled chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon. Leave a review by pushing that purple button. 

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	4. Chicken Noodle Soup and Comfort

Me: Hey guys, decided to update way sooner than Saturday. Also, I'm glad you guys are liking this fic so far and it's only going to get better, I promise.

Robin: Will you please hurry up! I want to know why I'm sick in this fic.

Me: Okay, calm down. Well, I guess I better do as Robin says or he'll get Slade in here to kick my butt. He can try, but it wouldn't work. Anyways, read and review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Robin woke up a few hours later and he had to rush to the bathroom before he threw up on the floor. His head felt heavy and he was shivering all over. 

_Well, no sex for me tonight, _Robin thought.

He washed his mouth off with water and he made his way to the kitchen where Slade was making something on the stove. Robin sat at the bar and Slade looked behind him at Robin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Robin said. "I caught something and I'm suffering by throwing up. Why does life hate me?"

Robin put his head down on that last remark and Slade tried not to laugh.

"Life doesn't hate you Robin," Slade said turning the stove off. "And you'll feel better after you have some of my chicken noodle soup."

Slade poured Robin's food in a bowl and he placed it in front of Robin. Robin looked at the contents of the bowl as Slade placed a soupspoon in it. The soup looked good in Robin's eyes, but he didn't think his stomach could handle it.

"I don't think my stomach will keep it down," Robin said. "It'll just come back up and I hate throwing up."

"If you don't get anything in your stomach, you will throw up," Slade said. "So eat or I'll make you eat it by force."

Robin looked at the soup one last time before he picked up the spoon with the soup in it and he took a bite. He swallowed the noodles and his stomach churned slightly, but it stopped a few seconds later. Robin took several more bites, but when his bowl was almost empty, his stomach heaved horribly. Robin spun around on the bar stool and he puked all over the floor. Robin wiped his mouth with his arm and Slade felt his head once Robin turned around.

"Sorry," Robin said.

"Don't be," Slade replied. He took the bowl and he put it in the sink. "You better go lie down and I'll clean this up."

Robin got off the stool and he headed back to bed. He got back to Slade's bedroom and he got back under the covers. Slade walked in ten minutes later with a water bottle in his hand and he placed it on the bedside table. He sat at the edge of Robin's side of the bed and he looked down at his pretty bird.

"You'll feel better in a few days," Slade informed Robin. "You just need rest, water, some food, and comfort which will be provided by me."

Slade said this last remark with a small joking tone and Robin smiled because of it.

"That would be nice," he said.

Robin turned onto his side and he stared at the clock. Slade stood up and he went to his side of the bed. Slade pulled Robin into him and he closed his eyes.

"I think comfort is all you need," Slade said. "And I'll give it to you in any way you want it."

"This is how I want it," Robin said sleepily. "I wish we could stay like this 'til the end of time."

"I feel the same pretty bird," Slade purred. "This is how it should be."

Robin fell back to sleep and Slade admired him for a long time. Robin truly was a beautiful sight and Slade would have him forever and ever and no one would take him away.

And sooner or later, the Titans would be gone and Slade would never have to worry about them ever again. Robin would allow Slade to kill his friends and Slade smiled at the thought of the Titans dead. Robin would see things Slade's way and they'd never be apart.

Robin was Slade's and he would never let Robin go.

Not now, not ever.

This was definitely the way things were supposed to be and Slade fell asleep holding Robin all through the night.

* * *

Me: How cute is that? I'm glad some people are liking this slash fic so far and I hope to get more reviews from old and new friends. Chapter 5 later this weekend and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Please leave a review. 


	5. The Letter

Me: Chapter five as promised for a lovely/crappy Saturday. Robin gets a surprise this chapter, but read on to find out what.

* * *

It took Robin a few days to recover from his sick spell and Slade's "comfort" consisted of feeling Robin up and stroking his inner thigh when he was with Robin. 

They're in the medical ward (Is that the right word?) with a knife in Slade's hand next to the healing cut of his "S" on Robin's arm. Slade was about to put the tip of the knife into the "S" when an alarm sounded. Slade cursed under his breath and he walked out of the medical ward. Since Slade's cameras recorded everything all the time, there was an image of a green owl with a letter in his beak. The owl landed and it formed into the shape of Beast Boy. As Beast Boy took the envelope out of his mouth and when he put the envelope down near the door, the alarm sounded and Beast Boy formed back into the owl and he flew off. Slade turned off the alarm and he went to the front door. (Kind of hard to imagine Slade with a front door, huh?) He opened the door and he took the letter off the ground. It was addressed to a Richard Grayson and Slade had to ponder this for a minute before he remembered that Robin's real name was Richard Grayson. He shut the door and he went back to the medical ward with the letter in hand.

"What's that in your hand?" Robin asked.

"A letter," Slade said, "for you."

Slade brandished the letter in front of Robin and Robin took it. He looked at the name for a few seconds and he opened it. Slade picked up the knife again and Robin opened the envelope. He read the letter as Slade put the knife in his arm and it said,

_Hey Dick,_

_Just wanted to say hi and check up on you. I made Beast Boy send this letter for you, but he was a little annoyed at me to have him send this, but he had nothing to do. So, we hope you're doing okay and we were thinking, that maybe, we could all see you some time in the city. You could have Slade come with you, but I don't think the others would be too happy to see him._

_Anyways, we really miss you and we hope you consider seeing us for a few hours. How's your arm? Hopefully its feeling better and its scaring okay. Like I said before, we really miss you and we really want to see you again. Please consider it and we'll make plans. If you want to see us, please write a return letter and Beast Boy will come pick it up. I guess we'll be seeing you soon then._

_Your friends,_

_Raven and the Titans._

He reread this three times and Slade was cleaning the cut once Robin finished the letter the third time. Robin sighed and he thought of his options.

_I could see them and hang out with them for a few hours, _he thought. _Or, I can tell them no and break their hearts for the 13th or 14th time in a row. Or has it been the 20th time? I've lost count. Or I could just-_

"Robin!"

Robin lost his train of thought and he looked at Slade.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are going to tell me what that letter says," Slade said.

"Its nothing," Robin said.

But Slade wouldn't hear of it. He tore the paper out of Robin's hands and he read the letter before Robin could protest.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to write back or are you going to blow them off?" Slade asked. (I don't think Slade would say this, so he's a bit OOC. Sorry about that if he is)

"I… I don't know," Robin said.

"Well decide something or I'll decide for you," Slade said.

Robin looked at the letter in Slade's hand and he made up his mind.

"No, I don't think I'll write back," he said. "I don't feel like seeing them anyways."

"Then I'll just burn this for you later." Robin smiled and he was trying to suppress his laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, you just sounded like Alfred," Robin replied. "Good old Alfred Pennyworth."

"Are you ever going to tell Batman?" Slade asked.

"I'd never tell him," Robin said. "He probably try and take me away from you and I don't want that to happen. Plus, that's the reason I left Gotham in the first place. Batman and I had a fight and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I left and came to Jump City."

Slade listened to Robin's every word as he crumbled up the letter from Raven. He placed the clean knife into the back compartment of his utility belt and Robin got off the medical bed. He headed for the door, but Slade grabbed his arm.

"Robin?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to promise me that you won't speak to the Titans," Slade said. Robin didn't answer and Slade tightened his grip on Robin's arm. "Promise me Robin."

Robin looked into Slade's eye and he nodded.

"I promise."

"Go get a shower and meet me in the bedroom when you're finished."

Slade released his hold on Robin and he headed for the shower room. Slade watched his little bird turn the corner and he put the crumpled up letter in the trash.

* * *

**Shower room—**

Robin sat in the large shower, cross-legged, and he let the hot water wash over him. He was way too tense and the letter that Beast Boy sent kept coming back to the front of his mind when he was trying to push it to the back instead.

Robin didn't want to promise Slade that he wouldn't speak to the Titans, but Slade would have gotten mad if Robin didn't promise. So, Robin did what he was asked and he wouldn't talk to the Titans anymore. He did, in fact, miss the Titans, but they were just being stupid and annoying about Slade and Robin living together in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, and having sex almost every night. Robin actually hated the Titans since they couldn't accept Slade and his relationship. Sure, Raven was the only one who wasn't mad about the whole ordeal, but Robin thought she was still annoyed and worried about it as the others. Slade wasn't going to hurt him and he definitely didn't want Robin dead. Robin felt more comfortable around Slade than he did when he first met the man and Robin loved someone that loved him back. Love was a strange thing at times and Robin was having trouble keeping track of all the people who loved him.

A thought came to Robin's mind and he thought about what his deceased parents thought about all of this.

Did they feel ashamed that Robin was in a relationship with an older male? Were they angry with him? If they were alive, would they try to take Robin away from Slade?

Robin lost his train of thought as the water coming from the showerhead became scorching hot and he had to jump out of the way to avoid getting burned. His back rammed into something and two large pair of arms wrapped around his lithe form. Robin relaxed in the vice grip and he sighed in relief.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asked.

"I had to get you in my arms somehow pretty bird," Slade said. "Also, you're taking too long in the shower and this was the only way to get your attention. I suggest you turn the water off and we'll go to the bedroom for a little fun. How does that sound to you pretty bird?"

"I'd like that," Robin said.

Slade released his hold on the boy and Robin turned off the water. Slade opened the glass door and Robin stepped out, putting his towel around his waist. Robin walked out the bathroom door and he made for Slade's room. Once he and Slade were inside, Slade shut the door and he walked behind Robin. He placed his hands around his waist and he took off the towel. He dropped the towel to the floor and Slade hugged Robin to his chest. "What would you like to do Robin?" Slade purred into his ear.

"You get top, I get bottom," Robin answered with his eyes closed as Slade kissed his neck.

Slade picked up Robin in his arms and he placed him face up on the bed. Slade had been undressed in the shower and he got on top of Robin. They kissed passionately for several minutes and Slade started humping his little bird. (It's hard to say 'humping' in fan fics. It doesn't seem to be a very good word to use) Robin was in motion with Slade and he moaned in pleasure. Slade quickened the pace slightly and Robin was breathing hard. They went on like this for twenty minutes and Robin climaxed quickly. Slade rolled off of Robin and he was panting hard too. Robin rolled onto his stomach and he buried his head into his pillow. Slade looked at Robin and he drew in a breath.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill your friends?" he asked.

Robin shook his head and he looked at Slade.

"Only if its necessary," he said. "How many times must I tell you that?"

"Don't talk to me that way Robin," Slade said. "Or you won't be getting in my pants for a week."

"Sorry," Robin said turning his head away from Slade. "I just hate repeating myself."

"Want to go again?"

"No, later," Robin answered. "I'm really tired."

Slade sat up and he played with Robin's hair. Robin didn't protest and he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had a lot on his mind and he didn't want Slade to know what he was thinking. Slade pulled Robin into a hug and he closed his eyes too. Slade kissed the sensitive part of Robin's neck and Robin shuddered slightly. It didn't bother Robin because he was so used to Slade teasing him.

"You're a little too tense right now Robin," Slade said. "You want me to relieve you of that stress?"

Robin didn't answer 'cause he had fallen asleep and Slade kissed his neck one more time before falling asleep with Robin in his arms.

* * *

Me: This was kind of a lame chapter, but I hope you liked it just fine. I found out that there might be 11 chapters to this fic, maybe more. Please leave a comment and next chapter Johnny Rancid comes into the picture, but it's not what you think. You'll just have to wait for the next update to know what happens. Bye guys. 

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	6. Robin: The Defeated Bird

Me: Sorry for the 2-day update. I've just been busy with school and my other fanfics that I haven't had time for this one. I'm really sorry about that. So, go ahead and read and leave a review when you've finished.

**Warning: Slade and Robin sound real OOC after Johnny Rancid beats the shit out of Robin so please don't hold me against that.

* * *

**

Robin was walking through the city while Slade was out doing other business and there weren't many people out. It was a gloomy day and it was going to rain any minute. Robin didn't mind the rain much and it would be a great opportunity for him to walk through the streets without people staring at him. He wore his mask today after not wearing it for three weeks and he felt more comfortable walking through town with it on.

What Robin didn't count on was the fact that someone all too familiar with the Boy Wonder was following him. Robin hadn't trained or fought anyone since the Titans quit so he was a bit rusty, but he would manage, right?

Wrong.

As Robin started to pass a dark deserted alley, that someone mentioned from before attacked him. Robin fell to the ground in the alley and he flew into a trashcan. The trashcans stopped him and they fell on top of him.

"I never thought I'd see your face around here again Bird Boy."

Robin lifted the trashcan off of him and he stood up, using his hand for support. He glared at the street fighter and Robin was annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be mugging a shop or something Johnny Rancid?" he asked.

"Not at the moment Bird Boy," Johnny said. "Where's your lover? I thought he'd be with you."

"He's busy," Robin said. "And I thought he told you to stay away from Jump City."

"One-eyed can't scare me Bird Boy," Johnny said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to clip those wings of yours?"

"I'd like to see you try," Robin said.

He ran at Johnny and he aimed a kick at him. But Johnny parried the attack and he pushed Robin to the ground. Robin did a back flip as his hands touched the ground and when he landed on his feet, Johnny kicked him in the jaw. Robin flew back by the force of Johnny's blow and I hit the end of the alley wall. Robin fell to the ground and Johnny was walking closer to him.

"You've been pretty sloppy Bird Boy," Johnny said. "Now that you've stopped training and the Titans quit, it'll be easy to beat you to the brink of death."

"I won't be defeated by you Johnny," Robin said calmly. "You're a bad fighter and I always win!"

Robin kicked at Johnny again and he managed to get him in the stomach. But Johnny grabbed Robin's foot and he swung him around. When he let go, Robin hit the alley wall and the brick wall chipped where Robin had hit it. Robin tried to stand, but Johnny reached him before he could. Johnny grabbed a hold of Robin's hair and he pulled Robin to his feet, but he wouldn't release Robin.

"Looks like you're losing to me Bird Boy," Johnny said.

Johnny pulled his fist back and he punched Robin in the face. Robin cried out in pain and blood was flowing down his nose. Then Johnny kicked Robin in the stomach and he released his hold on Robin's hair. Johnny walked up to him and he grabbed Robin's foot. Johnny lifted Robin by his foot and spun him around and Robin flew back into the alley after Johnny let go. Robin was bleeding in various places after hitting the concrete and the brick wall and he felt light-headed and sore. Robin couldn't stand up and Johnny was in front of him. Johnny kicked Robin in the face a few more times and Robin cried out in pain each time. Robin could tell that bruises were already forming on his face, but they couldn't be seen just yet.

Robin was in terrible pain and he couldn't move very much. He was losing because he hadn't done any fighting of any sort and he didn't have his utility belt on him. Johnny was winning this fight and Robin hated to lose as much as Slade.

Robin saw a dark figure behind Johnny through his tear filled eyes and Johnny turned around. The dark figure threw Johnny over his head and Johnny hit the concrete, hard. Johnny groaned in pain and the dark figure stepped on his chest. Robin heard a large crack as one of Johnny's ribs broke and he screamed in pain.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my bird."

Johnny hastily and clumsily stood up and he placed a hand to his broken rib. He ran away from the dark figure and the figure stared after him until Johnny was gone. The figure turned around and he knelt down next to Robin. Robin had tears falling down his face from the pain and he tried to speak.

"Sl-Slade…"

"Shhhh, Robin," Slade said. "I'm here now pretty bird."

Slade helped Robin sit up and he examined his face. Robin hissed through his teeth when Slade touched where Johnny had kicked him so many times in the face and more tears fell down his face. Slade sat down and he pulled Robin into him and Slade cradled Robin in his arms. (Aww, how sweet) Robin choked on his breath as he inhaled the air and he shivered from the rain that started to fall. Slade petted Robin's head and Robin relaxed some.

"I… I lost," Robin said.

"Looks that way," Slade said. "But you'll always be a winner in my eye."

Slade stood up with Robin in his arms and he headed home. Once they got there, Slade took Robin to his room and he placed him on the edge of the bed. Slade was on his knees and he kissed Robin's lips. But Robin pulled away and he wouldn't look at Slade.

"Please, not now," he said. "I don't feel up to it."

"But Robin-"

Robin shook his head and more tears fell down his face.

"I'm not in the mood."

Robin lied down on his side and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Slade stood up and he looked down at Robin. Slade walked to the other side of the bed and he sat down on his side. He made one last look at Robin before he lied down himself and he did the same.

* * *

Me: Like I said at the beginning Slade and Robin were a bit too OOC in this chapter. Please don't flame me for it. Anyways, don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'll try really hard, promise. More bad stuff happens next chapter and that's all I know so far. Catch ya slash fans later. 

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	7. The Titans In Action

Me: Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys. I finally finished my stupid ass research paper and I was very tired from it. More bad stuff happens this chapter and we finally get back to the rest of the Titans. But the thing is, they're the problem to all the bad stuff. Read more to find out.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Johnny Rancid defeated Robin and the bruises on his face were fading, but just barely. He'd stay in his room all day and he'd never come down for meals. Slade was getting a little irritated by Robin's behavior and he'd spend most of his hours trying to get Robin out of bed. Robin showed no emotion or acknowledgment that Slade was yelling at him and that angered Slade further. After many hours of ranting and yelling, Slade would give up for the time being until his temper subsided. 

Slade was trying to get Robin out of bed again and Robin finally spoke.

"Just go away."

"No, I won't go away," Slade said. "Don't force me to get you out of that bed 'cause you know I will Robin."

Robin didn't answer and he turned onto his other side so that he couldn't see Slade. But this act was a foolish thing for Robin to do.

Slade grabbed Robin from behind and he threw him to the floor. Slade sat down on Robin and he straddled him with is legs. Robin was trying to get away, but Slade held firm.

"Get off of me!"

"Not unless you stay out of bed and get some fresh air," Slade said dangerously. "I know your mad for getting your butt kicked, but you need to grow up if you want to continue living here. Do I make myself clear Robin?"

"No!" Robin shouted. "Now get off of me!"

Slade hadn't meant to do a ton of damage to Robin's nose as he punched Robin there, but he was so clearly mad that he hit harder than he meant to. Blood poured from Robin's nose and he yelped in pain. To Slade, he didn't break Robin's nose, but he knew it must have hurt a lot for it to be bleeding this badly. Robin covered his nose with his hands, but Slade pulled them away to see how bad the punch hurt his nose.

"Its not broken," Slade said. He got off of Robin and he pulled him to his feet. "Wash up and then go outside or I'll punch you again."

Robin did what he was told this time and he spent twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to make the bleeding stop. He came out of the bathroom and he saw Slade standing in the doorway. Slade pointed to the door and Robin walked to it. He opened the door and he stepped out with Slade right behind him. Robin walked down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. Then Robin went for the front door and he stepped out into the dark woods and he headed for the city. He turned around and Slade was standing in the doorway.

"What if-?"

"He won't be coming back, I assure you," Slade said. "I broke one of his ribs and he'll know to stay away from you. If he does go near you again, he'll get a visit from me."

"But-"

Slade stayed silent and Robin knew he was defeated. He sighed and he started walking again. Once again, it was too gloomy of a day and no one was out. Robin kept on walking for half an hour when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Dude! Robin!"

_Great, Beast Boy, _Robin thought.

Robin kept on walking 'cause he didn't want to talk to his ex-friends.

"Robin, where is it that you are going?"

It was Starfire who spoke this time. Robin tried best to ignore them, but a hand stopped him from going any farther.

"We're trying to talk to you man," Cyborg said. "We just want to know how you're doing."

Robin shrugged Cyborg's hand off his shoulder and he started walking again. But the others wouldn't let him keep going. All, but Raven ran in front of Robin and Starfire gasped when she looked at Robin's face.

"Robin, you are hurt!"

"Dude, what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Did Slade do this to you?" Cyborg asked angrily.

Robin looked away and he saw Raven behind him.

"Dude, he did this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh no he didn't!" Cyborg shouted angrily. "He is so going to pay for hurting my best friend!"

Robin went into defense mode as Cyborg said this and he looked at them in alarm.

"No, he di-!"

"Come on ya'll," Cyborg said to Beast Boy and Starfire.

They ran in the direction of Slade's lair and Robin looked at Raven.

"You told them where he was!" he yelled angrily at her. "You said they'd never find out!"

"I didn't tell them Robin," Raven said. "Beast Boy blabbed his location when they cornered him somewhere in the Tower. But did Slade-?"

"No, he didn't Rae!" Robin shouted. "Johnny Rancid did this to me. I have to get to Slade before the others!"

He started running after his ex-friends, but Raven stopped him.

"Robin!" he stopped and turned. "There's a short cut going in that direction!"

Raven pointed in the direction of the short cut and Robin looked to where she pointed.

"Thanks Rae! I owe you one!"

Robin started running towards the short cut and he thanked Raven to himself as he reached the trees. After about two minutes in, he tripped over a tree root and he fell to the ground. He stood up and he started to run again, ignoring his ankle, which had twisted when his foot caught the root. He saw the lair after five minutes and he could hear Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg getting closer. He ran faster and he made it to the door. The Titans were still far away and he shut the door and bolted it. He turned around and Slade was standing right behind Robin.

"Is there a reason why you're locking the door?" Slade asked.

"The Titans think you beat me up!" Robin shouted. "And now they're on their way here! Beast Boy told the others where you were and they're really angry at you! You have got to get to your room and hide!"

Slade wouldn't move and it was making Robin angry.

"I fight, not hide," Slade said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'll take care of your friends and they'll wish they hadn't interfered."

Robin grabbed Slade's masked face and he pulled it down to his level and Slade was a little surprised by this.

"No! I won't let you endanger my friends and I won't let them endanger you!" Robin shouted. "Now get to that room before I decide, so help me God, that you will not have any late-night fun with me for a month! Take it or leave it, but decide what you want to do and do it quickly! Do I make myself clear to you?"

Robin released Slade and Slade stepped back an inch or two.

"Are you threatening me, Robin?" Slade asked.

"Looks that way from where I'm standing," Robin said angrily.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Go!"

Slade turned around and he ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room. The door shut behind him right as a blast hit the closed door. Cyborg had used his Sonic Cannon to bust down the door and him, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran inside. Robin stood in front of his ex-friends and he guarded the stairs.

"Dude, how did you get here before us?" Beast Boy asked.

"And why should I tell you?" Robin asked angrily.

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"Not here," Robin answered.

"Robin, please, tell us where Slade is so that Cyborg can open the "Can of the Butt-whoop" on him," Starfire pleaded.

"You will not touch him and I'll take down anyone who tries to hurt him!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Man, he beat you up for crying out loud!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"He didn't hurt me!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, stop trying to cover up for him," Beast Boy said angrily. "You can't lie to us Robin!"

Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird and he flew over Robin's head. Starfire did the same and Robin didn't have enough time to react in order to stop them. Cyborg shoved Robin out of the way and they ran upstairs, running down the hallway, and opening all the doors including Slade's bedroom.

"NO!" Robin yelled.

He ran up the stairs and to the door and Cyborg was attacking Slade with his Sonic Cannon and Starfire with her Starbolts. Slade was driven back by the attacks and he was getting closer to the opened window. Cyborg's Sonic Canon hit him one last time and Slade fell out the window. Everyone except Robin looked at each other and they ran to the window. Robin was at the window before the others and they could clearly see Slade lying on the ground with his mask off, unmoving.

"Oh man!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude, you killed him," Beast Boy whispered.

"Slade!"

"Robin!"

Robin jumped out the window and he landed on his two feet. He ran to Slade's side and the others looked down in terror.

"I didn't mean to do that," Cyborg said desperately. "Come on ya'll, we're going!"

"But-"

Cyborg grabbed Starfire around the middle and they high-tailed it out of the forest.

"Slade? Slade?" Robin called. "Slade please get up!" Robin had Slade straddled between his legs and he was lightly slapping him in the face. "Come on, get up!" Robin fell as Slade grabbed him from behind and their lips locked. Robin had relaxed a little bit, but it soon ended as Robin pulled away. "What the Hell's the matter with you?" Robin asked in a shout.

Slade moved so fast that he had Robin pinned under him now.

"Can't I just give my little bird a passionate kiss?" Slade asked.

"You just fell out of a window!" Robin shouted.

"And your point is?"

"My point is that you could've died!" Robin shouted. "And you want to screw me over when I'm freaked!"

"Falling out of a window can't kill me Robin," Slade said stroking Robin's cheek with his finger. "And now with your friends gone and they think I'm dead, we can get on with our lives."

"I oughta-"

Robin couldn't finish as Slade pressed his lips against Robin's own and his worries were swept away as Slade put his tongue into Robin's mouth, massaging Robin's tongue. Slade was trying to take off Robin's belt as they kissed so Robin decided to help him. He pushed Slade away and he was looking at Robin curiously.

"What?"

"This would be way easier if we were in the bed," Robin answered smirking.

**Slade's Bedroom-**

"Huph, huph, huph!"

"Uh… Slade!"

Slade quickened his pace on the boy and they both were out of breath, but they kept going. They went on for twenty minutes before Robin shuddered as he climaxed. Slade stopped and he kissed Robin on the lips. He rolled onto his back and they both were panting hard.

"You really… need to work… on… your sex skills… Robin," Slade said between pants.

Robin didn't answer right away, but what he said next shocked even Slade.

"You can kill them."

Slade looked at Robin and he noticed that Robin was crying.

"You want your former friends dead?" Slade asked.

"They ruin everything," Robin said as he cried. "I hate how they judge us and how they think you hurt me. Only Raven believed me."

Slade quickly pulled Robin into his chest and Robin's crying deceased quickly.

"You know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" Slade asked. "I've even prepared their deaths ahead of time 'cause I knew you'd change your mind. They won't take you away Robin, I promise."

"Slade?"

"Yes pretty bird?"

"You can carve your "S" into my chest later so that they _know_ who I belong to," Robin said.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Slade said.

Robin closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his friend's deaths and not even caring.

Robin was broken now and he didn't even care.

* * *

Me: Robin wants the Titans dead! Took him long enough… I mean, poor Titans. So harsh, I know. 

Me: Slade, stop pretending to be me.

!Crash!

Me: Sorry about that, but Slade's knocked out cold now since I told him earlier not to bother me. Anyways, Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Rocky Wolf, signing off.


	8. Slade Finally Has His Little Bird

Me: Sorry for the long agonizing wait. I haven't been in the slashy writing mood for quite some time. Um, this chapter (near the beginning) is kind of dark. If you call licking and sucking someone else's blood "dark". You'll see when you read.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Arrgh! That… hurts!" 

"Toughen up Robin," Slade said. "It's not that bad. I've been shot many times and it would only feel like a tickle."

The blade of the knife was cut into Robin's chest again. More blood from the wound seeped out. It was the next day and Slade and Robin had been forming a plan for the Titans. It was simple really; lure each and every Titan away from the Tower and each other and kill them then.

Slade placed the knife down and grabbed the crisp white towel next to it. He pushed the towel onto Robin's chest, soaking up the blood, and pulled Robin into a sitting position. Robin stood with Slade's help.

They headed for their bedroom. Slade sat Robin down. Slade was about to get bandages for the wound, but Robin stopped him.

"Wait."

Slade stopped, turning back around.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Come here. Please."

Slade walked back to his little bird.

"What is it that you want Robin?" Slade asked.

"Normally, when stuff like this happens, the other person would swear an oath once blood is shed and…"

"Say no more pretty bird," Slade said.

Slade pushed Robin down onto the bed, getting on top of his small form, and removed the towel. Blood instantly came out the wound and Robin winced once the air hit his chest. The "S" was still visible through the layer of blood, which made it all the more easier for Slade to hit the right spot. He soaked more of the blood with the towel, leaving just enough for what Robin wanted.

Slade grabbed Robin's side's, just below the ribcage, leaned down, and placed his tongue in the blood. Robin groaned in pain as Slade placed his whole mouth around the lines of the "S". Slade's mouth, now filled with Robin's blood, couldn't hold it all in, so some dribbled down his chin. Robin groaned as more pain hit his chest, Slade's mouth still on the "S".

"Uh… Slade… You can… stop… now," Robin managed to say, the pain so intense now.

Slade sat up, sitting on top of Robin, and placed the towel back on Robin's chest. Robin sighed in relief.

"Now you truly belong to me, pretty bird," Slade said.

Slade leaned down and kissed Robin passionately, sliding his tongue in. Slade lifted his ass off Robin and brought his hands to Robin's belt. He unbuckled it and pulled Robin's jeans down to his ankles. Then he pulled his boxers down to go with Robin's jeans. Slade removed his utility belt, throwing it to the floor. He pulled his own pants and boxers down. He did all this in 45 seconds, kissing the entire time. He sat back down, his and Robin's members touching. Slade moved inside Robin. He broke the kiss for air. He placed his hands on either side of Robin and moved his lower body back and forth. He was slow at first, but soon was moving faster, Robin moaning in pleasure.

Their hips moved in sync with one another, their breaths fast and hot. Slade quickened his pace. Sweat was forming on their brows as the minutes slowly went by. Slade started slowing down, but his thrusts were more forceful and deep. Robin grunted at the force of Slade's movements. When Slade finally stopped, he came, spilling his semen inside Robin. Robin shuddered.

Slade removed his member from him. He fell on the other side of the bed, breathing hard. Robin had his arms above his head and, he too, was breathing hard from the previous activity. Slade turned on his side, facing Robin, and placed his hand behind Robin's head, making him lie on his side. He placed his other hand on the opposite side, pulling Robin closer.

Slade placed his lips on Robin's and kissed him lightly. Robin slid his lower body closer, Slade's come spilling out onto the bed. Robin broke away and placed his head on Slade's chest. Slade pulled Robin into a hugging position and held him, chin resting on Robin's head. They stayed in that position for several minutes.

Before falling asleep from exhaustion, Slade said, "Your truly are mine pretty bird. And I'm never letting you go. Your friends will know this soon enough."

Slade didn't know it, but Robin was smiling. He snuggled his head farther into Slade's chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Eh, this was too short. I couldn't think of any way to continue it. I hope it had enough good slash for you slash fans. If Slade drinking Robin's blood is dark, it was intentional. Don't know why I made it that way though. That's really it for now. At least you got something right? Anyways, please review, but no flames. I will hunt you down if you flame me. (Just kidding) Adios for now amigos. : ) 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	9. The Deal, The Plan, Simple As That

Me: Okay, guess what? Red X comes into this chapter. Cool huh? It's been on my mind for a few days. I know most of you Red X fans are excited. (Sorry if this one's short too)

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

A dark figure leapt across the rooftops, looking for his next steal.

He wore all black except for the white skull-like mask with a long X over it. The bottom slash of the X crossed over his right eye.

This is Red X… Robin's alter ego.

Robin originally made the X suit to get into Slade's circle so to speak. He needed to gain the man's trust and the Red X disguise was his only option. One that cost his friend's trust in him.

Robin locked the Red X suit away, but someone was able to get into Titans Tower and steal the suit.

Red X arrived to his destination. He found an open window to the inside of the large building. He slipped through easily. He edged his way to a door that had a sign with the words TOP SECRET AREA on the front. X took out a small red x. He placed the tip of the x into the keyhole. He turned it and the door unlocked with a quiet click. It slowly opened on its own. X slipped through the crack. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned around and saw a metal pedestal in the middle of the room.

Red X walked up to it. It had a glass protective covering on top and inside was what X wanted. He took out another bigger x and placed it on the glass. In the middle of the x, a long stick wire came out form underneath and started turning. There was a sharp point cutting into the glass, forming a circle. A small suction cup attached itself to the glass.

X took the x off the glass. He set the glass circle on top of the glass covering, sticking his hand through the hole. He pulled out a vial filled with a red liquid.

Inside the vial was Xenothium.

The same substance that powered the Red X suit.

X was about to leave, but a voice stopped him short.

"That's not real Xenothium."

Red X whirled around.

Robin was leaning against the wall on X's left. He wasn't looking at X, but instead was interested in the door.

"What are you doing here kid?" X asked. "If this isn't fake Xenothium, where's the real thing?"

Robin pulled out another red liquid filled vial from his jean pocket.

"We have it."

"Who's 'we'?"

The once locked door slowly opened. Red X turned around. In the slowly opening doorway, Slade stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hello X," he said. "Nice for you to join us."

Red X looked from one to the other. He stopped at Robin.

"Is this some kind of joke kid?" he asked.

Robin shook his head.

"No joke."

"So the rumors are true then?" X asked.

"They are fact X, not rumor," Slade said. "Robin left the Titans to be with me."

X faced Slade.

"Then its true the Titans quit, along with the villains. They left Jump City so that you two can be in peace together. Am I correct?"

Slade nodded once.

"Let's cut to the chase X," Robin said. "You get us what we want, you get what you need."

"Where's the catch kid?"

"There is no catch. Now here is what we want."

* * *

"Where's my Xenothium kid?"

Robin brought out a metal box. He showed X what was inside.

Vials of Xenothium were inside along with a black utility belt. He shut it, giving the box to Red X.

"That should last you a year at least," Robin said. "And the utility belt holds more vials then the one you have now."

X took the case.

"Thanks kid."

Red X left.

A leftover Slade-bot took the box to the workroom. Now Robin had everything he needed for the defeat of the Titans once and for all.

Robin watched X leave.

"The plan must be simple," Slade said. "Their weaknesses will be their downfall."

The plan would be very simple. Lure each of the Titans, one at a time, into Robin and Slade's clutches. Simple, yet not.

"Beast Boy will be the easiest to get first," Robin said. "We build a hologram projection of Terra, luring him away from the Tower. Cyborg would be second. He'd go looking for Beast Boy alone once he doesn't return. Raven would be last."

"And Starfire?"

Robin pondered this for a second.

"We used to love each other," he said. "I'd send her a note to meet me."

"How do you expect to do that Robin?" Slade asked.

"I'll tell her that I found out where Beast Boy and Cyborg are. When she comes, I'll lie and say that I left you because I really love her more. I'll go to kiss her. Then I'll take out the laser beam and fire it into her heart. Can you make a hologram?"

"I can do anything Robin," Slade said. He kissed his little bird. "I'm glad you saw things my way."

They set to work on their plan.

* * *

Me: Eh? Sorry it was short. And just one little kiss? What's wrong with me? Well, I'll tell you. Almost every chapter has had something to do with sex. I mean, seriously, other slash fics I've read haven't had sex in every chapter. So that's my reason. Might not have detailed slash until the last chapter. Yeah, I know, not really fun. Anyways, chapters will probably get longer from here. There might be a sex scene next chapter before they start their plan. So, leave a review, please. And my normal reviewers, come back! I miss your comments. This goes especially for D.O.P and Sith-chan. Please review you two. Thanks.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

Me: Oh God! Sorry for the long wait guys. I actually got motivated after a certain someone (**COUGHmew-mew-chanCOUGH**) that read all 9 chapters that were posted so far and liked it. This chapter is dedicated to Mew-Mew-Chan and Sith-Chan because they love slash/yaoi as much as I do, love Slade/Robin, and because of the (hopefully) good lemon. Sith-Chan, I hope this is lemony enough for you. Sorry if it isn't. Now onto the fic.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

Robin had been examining his newest weapon, the double bladed Bo Staff. He was trying to make certain adjustments, but didn't know what to change. Slade had been working long and hard on the hologram of Terra, spending little time with his lover. What Robin didn't know was that Slade was craving to have sex with his little bird for quite some time. He was even hardened by the thought of having the fun of screwing his one true love.

But that was soon to change.

Robin was trying to put the finishing touches on his explosive device, when the door to the workroom opened. Robin paid no attention to it. Slade's chest was bare as he walked up behind Robin. He wrapped his arms around Robin's stomach and placed his chin on his shoulder, hugging onto him.

"You've been working too hard little bird," Slade purred seductively into Robin's ear. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't Slade," Robin said. "I still have a million more things to finish in little time. I want the Titans out of my life as soon as possible."

"Come now Robin. Don't push me away like that," Slade teased. "Why don't we go into bed and have some fun?"

Robin turned around to look at Slade.

"You know I'd love to, but-"

Slade quickly turned Robin all the way around and forced his lips onto his. Robin practically melted in his hold, succumbing to Slade's hot kiss. Slade pushed Robin back into the table. He shoved everything off, picked Robin up, and placed him on the table. Robin had his belt on and Slade removed it, dropping it to the floor. He took off Robin's shirt and threw it, landing next to his belt.

Robin had already taken off Slade's belt and was trying to pull his pants down. Slade took Robin's hands and helped him the rest of the way. Slade kicked his boots and pants off. He even helped Robin with his pants and boxers. Robin kicked his off and was pushed, so he was lying on the table, Slade getting on top of him after removing his own boxers.

Slade moved his already hardened length into Robin. Robin gasped out into Slade's mouth from the pain of being forced into that way, but was soon gone as moans of pleasure escaped him.

He focused solely on that instead.

Slade broke the kiss and peered into Robin's eyes. Robin's eyes were Slade's main focus because they held so many emotions, especially the lustful emotion placed in his eyes at the moment.

Slade moved farther in and was going back and forth faster and faster each second. Robin moaned some more in ecstasy. After ten minutes, they were both sweating and panting. Slade's shadow cast over the curved S on his little bird's chest. Slade started to slow down his movements, but Robin urged him to go faster.

Even after Slade had come, he didn't stop. Sure his thrusts were slower, but they were deeper and more forced. Robin's hips moved perfectly with Slade's movements and he came ten minutes after Slade did.

Slade finally slowed to a stop. He ran his hands through Robin's sweaty hair and kissed him some more. Robin lay there, panting.

"S-Slade, I have to ask; why?"

Slade paused and looked at him.

"W-Why what?"

"W-Why'd you s-stop?"

Slade smirked.

"Robin, I'm n-not done with you y-yet."

Slade cupped Robin's cheeks with his hands and kissed him long and passionately. He slipped his tongue in and coaxed Robin's. Robin moaned right into Slade's mouth.

That was Slade's signal to slip his length back in again.

Slade placed his hands behind Robin's back and pulled him into a sitting position. He pulled out of the kiss and attacked Robin's neck instead. Robin's head was on Slade's shoulder and his hard breathing started up again. He gasped out as Slade bit into his neck, drawing blood. Slade moved faster, Robin following him.

They went like this for half an hour, both coming at the same time, but they didn't stop for another half hour.

Slade started slowing down his thrusts and rapidly came one more time. He had Robin's head on his chest as he thrust one last time, feeling ten times better then he did before. They were breathing hard and sweating greatly.

"Huph, huph, huph! N-Next time… I-I get top," Robin said.

"A-Anything for you, R-Robin," Slade breathed out.

Robin lay back down and closed his eyes, still panting. Slade removed his member from Robin, rolled over, and lay down beside him.

"Slade?"

"Yes Robin."

"The d-day you raped me, how did you r-really feel?"

Slade took some time thinking over that question.

"Why d-do you ask?"

"Because… I want-ted to know if you r-really loved m-me then… like you do now."

Slade rolled onto his side to face Robin.

"Does this answer your question little bird?"

He got back on top of Robin and kissed him. Robin's moan answered Slade's question completely.

Slade broke the kiss and asked, "again?"

Robin pulled Slade back down onto him and answered with a kiss.

That was Slade's sign to get moving once again into his little bird.

And he did.

* * *

Me: Take two lemons, preferably named Slade and Robin, squish them together, add a touch of lust and sex, and you'll get lemonade. Or bad lemonade, whichever you prefer. I… Can't… Write… Lemons… Worth… Crap! Okay! I've said it! I suck at lemons! My friend liked it the way it was, but I had such a hard time doing this. So Sith-chan, if you want to kill me, go right ahead my friend. Because I suck! I suck at lemons and at making lemonade! Okay? Okay. Phew! This was a trifle difficult for me since I'm so bad at lemons. Please forgive me, I beg of you! If any of you have tips for lemons that someone would like to share with me, then send me a PM (Private Message) with your ideas. This goes solely for you Sith-chan since you are so much better at lemons than I. Let me know how I did and next chapter will get into a character death. **(COUGHbeastboyCOUGH) **Stay tuned.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	11. Beast Boy's Tragic Death

Me: Read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Slade, I'm at Titans Tower. Release the hologram." 

Slade pushed a button on his control panel. The Terra hologram appeared near Beast Boy's window. Robin picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. The window opened and Beast Boy saw the hologram.

"Dude! Terra! You got your powers back!" he shouted happily. "Do you even remember everything that happened?"

"Of course Beast Boy," Terra said. "I could never stop forgetting about you or the Titans."

"Would you like to meet the others again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of you coming with me into the forest for a little while," Terra said. "Do you trust me?"

"I always trust you Terra."

She flew away from him.

"Come on!"

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and followed after the hologram. Robin shot his Grappling Hook at Beast Boy's window and got in. He pulled a note out of his utility belt and put it on Beast Boy's cluttered desk after Robin pushed everything off. It was a note to Cyborg from Robin saying that Beast Boy was hurt and needed help.

He went to the window and jumped out, landing in a crouch on the island. He took out a remote and pushed the button. A speedboat pulled up beside the island and Robin jumped in. He put the boat in drive and sped towards the other side of the bay. He jumped out, hopped on his RS-Cycle (1), and went after Beast Boy and the Terra hologram.

Terra landed and walked behind a tree, Beast Boy following her. When he noticed that she vanished out of sight, he grew worried.

"Terra? Terra!" he hollered. "Where'd ya go?"

He looked around, but couldn't see anything or anyone except the trees. He walked back out from behind the tree and was about to head back to the Tower when Robin stepped out and blocked his path.

"Hello Beast Boy," Robin said.

Beast Boy gulped.

"Oh, heh, hi Robin," he said, sounding worried. "Do you happen to know where Terra is?"

He gave Robin his trademark grin, his pointed tooth showing.

"Terra who?"

Beast Boy's grin fell.

"Terra? Our friend? The one who worked for your-?"

He stopped.

"For my what?" Robin asked mockingly.

"Um… I meant Slade, your…" he gulped. "…Your boyfriend?" Robin's expression did not change. Instead he pulled out his double bladed Bo Staff. "I… see you got a new toy," Beast Boy said nervously. "What is it?"

"The weapon for your death," Robin said.

"Heh! Your joking right?" Beast Boy asked chuckling. "Seriously; what is it?" Without warning, Robin attacked Beast Boy. He turned into a butterfly and flew out of the way. He landed back in human form behind Robin. "Dude! Robin! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kill you, Beast Boy," Robin said, not turning to face his former friend.

"But, dude, I'm your friend!"

"Correction." Slade walked out from behind a clump of trees without his mask on. "You used to be his friend. But Robin doesn't want you Titans around anymore."

Beast Boy looked at Robin, who had turned around.

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy shouted. "I still care-!"

"You and your friends tried to kill me," Slade said coming up behind Robin and embracing him in a hug. "You made my little bird unhappy."

Slade nibbled lightly on Robin's ear; Beast Boy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Dude, not in front of me," Beast Boy said, turning away. "That's just gross."

"I would take Robin in front of you if I wanted to changeling," Slade said. "You won't be around much longer anyways."

Beast Boy backed up into a tree. Slade stepped away from Robin. Robin walked towards Beast Boy, Bo Staff at his side.

"Robin! No!" Beast Boy shouted. "We're sorry, okay! We didn't mean it! Cyborg was a wreck for three days after Slade fell out that window! Please! Don't do this!"

"Too late Beast Boy," Robin said, inching closer to his ex-friend. "Two years too late."

He swung his Staff at Beast Boy, aiming for his head. Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew out of the Staff's blade. He flew high into a tree and turned back into a human.

"I'm not just gonna let kill me!" Beast Boy shouted. "Not without a fight!"

Robin jumped up onto one of the tree's branches and jumped to the next one, trying to reach Beast Boy. Beast Boy jumped down and transformed into a tiger, swiping his huge paw at Robin. He scratched his chest where the _S_ was and tore his shirt. Robin pulled it off and Beast Boy saw the _S_. He turned back into a human.

_Come on Beast Boy,_ Robin thought. _Hurry and attack so that I can kill you._

"You're not property Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. "You're a human being! You don't have to listen to Slade!"

"What makes you think I'm doing this because he's making me?" Robin asked. "I'm killing the Titans and you for not accepting Slade and my relationship. You've ruined everything for me. The world doesn't need the Titans!"

He yelled a battle cry and swiped at Beast Boy. He ducked, but the other end of the bladed Bo Staff came at his exposed neck. The blade sliced clean through Beast Boy's flesh. His body and head fell off the tree and landed on the ground. It started to rain, washing down on Beast Boy's dead body, Robin, and Slade. Lightning split the sky. Robin looked down at his dead friend without emotion in his eyes. He gracefully jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. He sheathed his Staff. The rain came down heavily. Robin's hair lay flat on his head.

_Good-bye… Beast Boy._

Thunder and lightning split the sky once again, the trees, Slade, Robin, and Beast Boy's shadows dancing across the forest floor. Robin turned around and headed back to his home, Slade following right behind him.

Beast Boy was no more.

* * *

(1) RS-Cycle-Robin/Slade cycle 

Robin: Yes! I killed Beast Boy! (Pauses) Wait. (Eyes widen) No! I killed Beast Boy!

Slade: Yes, you killed Beast Boy. Its what you always wanted my pretty bird.

Me: Yeah, shut up you two.

Robin&Slade: Hey!

Me: Anyways, next chapter is Cyborg's death. Wait to know more in a few weeks when I get motivation to continue again. Until then, bye my friends.

Slade&Robin: Bye!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	12. The Cruel End To Cyborg

Me: I had all of this chapter written down while camping in Nevada this weekend and finally got it all typed up. Boy am I lazy. Anyways, please read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Warning: Movies, character death, and psychotic semen. LOLZ!

* * *

Cyborg looked at the clock and realized Beast Boy had been gone for a very long time. It was already dark. 

"B still hasn't come back," he stated to the girls.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom on the way," Raven said reading her The Raven book.

"Well I'm gonna go look for him in his room anyways."

Cyborg stood from the couch and walked into the hallway. He went to the second door on his right. It slid open. Cyborg walked into Beast Boy's room, but didn't see him.

_Where are ya you little grass stain? _

He walked farther in and kicked something.

"Play with me! Play with me!" Cyborg bent down and picked up a toy monkey. "Play with me!"

"I thought B was going to get rid of this thing after we saw Wicked Scary," Cyborg said a loud.

He threw the toy behind him and moved farther into the room. He saw a folded note on Beast Boy's desk. Cyborg picked it up and it had his name on it and an R underneath.

"Play with me!"

Cyborg looked over at the still moving toy before reading the note in his head.

_If you ever want to see Beast Boy again Cy, then meet me at the docks. Come alone or he'll die._

_Robin and Slade_

"Play with me! Play with me!"

Fear welled up into Cyborg's stomach. He tore up the note and quickly walked out of BB's room and towards the main room. The double doors slid open and Cyborg walked inside.

"Did you find friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"No," Cyborg replied casually as not to worry the girls. "I think he might have gone to the video store for a different one. I'll go look for him."

Cyborg started to leave.

"Would you like some assistance?"

"No thanks Star," Cyborg said. "I won't be long." Cyborg left Titans Tower and arrived at the docks ten minutes later. "Rob! Beast Boy!" He saw a body laying a few feet in front of him and noticed it was Beast Boy, who was lying forward so his neck was on the floor. Cyborg ran up to him. "Thank God you're-" He pushed Beast Boy sideways, making him fall over. "Oh God!"

"Looking for this?"

Cyborg stood and turned quickly.

Robin was holding Beast Boy's head by the hair. Beast Boy's eyes were wide open. Cyborg backed up and tripped over Beast Boy's body, falling to the floor.

"Why Rob?" Cy asked. "Why'd you kill Beast Boy?"

"So I didn't have to see his stupid grin any longer," Robin said simply. "Now its your turn to be killed."

"But why?" Cyborg asked. "What did Beast Boy and I do to make you commit murder?"

"Because you didn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Slade and me. You didn't even like the thought of me loving and having sex with someone older than me and from the other side," Robin answered. "You almost killed Slade."

"Look man! I said I was sorry!" Cyborg shouted. "I seriously thought Slade was the one who beat the snot out of you! But when Raven told us what really happened, I felt like Johnny Rancid myself! I'm sorry Rob!"

"Well I found another reason to kill you," Robin said.

"What?"

"It's not Rob. It's Robin. Only Slade can call me Robin. And in five minutes you won't be calling me anything."

Cyborg stood up, opened his Sonic Cannon, and aimed at Robin.

"Not without a fight."

Robin stood where he was calmly.

"You won't be fighting at all."

Slade stepped out of the shadows on Cyborg's right. Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at him instead.

"You brainwashed Robin didn't you?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"No. My little bird wants to kill you by his own free will."

Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Is that true?"

Robin threw Beast Boy's head at Cyborg's feet, making him step back.

"Why else would I kill Beast Boy?"

Robin pulled out a game station remote and pressed _B_. A large magnet attached itself to Cyborg's back, lifting him up into the air.

"Ah man! Not another science project!" Cyborg shouted. "You got this from Gizmo didn't you?"

"Slade modified it a bit," Robin answered. He walked towards Cyborg. "It doesn't need an electric cable cord to function. So you can't break it."

Robin pulled out the two-pronged knife from his belt that he saw when haunted by Slade and turned it on, coming towards Cyborg with it.

"Man, what are ya doing?"

Robin plunged the knife into Cyborg's mechanical stomach, electricity flowing all through out his body. Cyborg screamed in pain as Robin pulled it out. He pulled off the burnt metal piece and grabbed the wiring, pulling them out. Cyborg's bottom half fell off and landed in front of Robin's feet.

"Don't fall apart now Cyborg," Robin said.

"Yo man! Don't be pulling any Brother Blood crap on me!" Cyborg said angrily, putting his finger in Robin's face.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

Robin pulled out his Bo Staff and extended it. A sharp bloody blade came out of one end while the other one was clean.

"What the heck is that man?" Cyborg asked angrily.

Slade came up beside Robin.

"Its his Double-bladed Bo Staff."

"I _was_ talking to Rob," Cyborg said. "Not you."

Robin held the non-blood covered blade threateningly in Cyborg's face.

"Its not Rob or Robin to you. Its Richard."

"Okay, okay! Sorry," Cyborg said. "But do you really want to kill me?"

"I think I've specified that already."

Cyborg stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Man, you're crazy! Slade definitely gave you some of his psychotic semen!"

Robin's masked eyes narrowed.

"I was only crazy because I was friends with you."

Robin swung the Staff and sliced Cyborg's head clean off. It fell to Robin's feet. He lifted his steel-toed booted foot and smashed it down right on down on the mechanical side of Cyborg's face. Sparks flew from the broken circuitry. Robin retracted his Bo Staff and placed it back in his utility belt.

Robin moved the analog stick and the magnet went towards the water. The rest of Cyborg's body fell in the water. It came back and did the same thing to Cyborg's head. Robin chucked the remote into the water. He stared at it for a few seconds before walking in the direction where Slade had been standing in the shadows.

"Robin?"

"Let's go home," Robin said. "I'll kill Starfire tomorrow."

Slade smirked and followed his little bird.

* * *

Me: Well Cyborg's history. And just so everyone knows, I love Beast Boy to death because I think he's the cutest thing in the world. So what I had Robin say about killing Beast Boy wasn't because I don't like the little guy. So I'm not an evil person for killing Beast Boy. But if you still think that I am still an evil person, then its fine by me. :3 Well enough about that. Next chapter has a double lime and another character death. Review pretty please. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	13. The End Of Starfire

Me: Okay. I want to lay down a few things that came up in my last chapter and what I had to resort to on this site:

People! If you don't like me killing Beast Boy and Cyborg in such a cruel and unusual way, THEN DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING! Same goes if you don't like slash; DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!

I was fucking flamed last chapter! I won't say whom, but people should already know if you read my reviews that other people give to me.

Review: Review? Ok. I HATE YOU ROCKY WHITE WOLF OF CURSES.

Well guess what Bitch? I hate you fucking too with a passion! And second, you people don't seem to know how to spell my name. It's not Rocky White Wolf of Curses, its Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. There's a pause between Rocky and White! So please spell it right and add the minus (hyphen) sign. Please. I was so pissed about that flame that I had to resort to disabling my e-mail address, disabling anonymous reviews, and having to use my blocking list. I never dreamed I'd add a writer to my blocking list. So if you don't like what I write, then fuck you. Go somewhere else with your motherfuckin' reviews. I don't want to hear your bullshit.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Warnings: Lime, Red X, another lime, character death, and more psychotic semen! YAY! Also some on-top experience. LOLZ!

(No flaming on this character death)

* * *

Slade was walking a little behind Robin. When he saw an alleyway, he smirked. As he walked up beside Robin, just as they were about to pass the alleyway, he grabbed him and pulled him in. He pushed Robin up against the building wall and muffled his cry of surprise with a kiss. Slade kissed Robin passionately for several seconds. He broke away and attacked Robin's neck. 

"Ugh! Slade! Can't we wait until we get home to do this?"

Slade broke away and gave Robin a smirk.

"But I want you now little bird."

Slade pulled off Robin's belt as he kissed him some more and threw it aside. He pushed Robin farther against the wall, his hands on Robin's hips. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles and lifted him into the air. He put Robin's legs on his shoulders and grabbed his cock with his mouth. Robin moaned in pleasure as Slade sucked on his manhood.

Robin climaxed into Slade's mouth three minutes later. Slade pulled away and placed Robin back on his feet. Slade swallowed.

"Do you think you cannot swallow the psychotic semen that you gave to me," Robin joked.

Slade smirked.

"You know you love it."

Slade pressed his lips against Robin's passionately again. He put his hands around Robin's ass. Robin moaned into Slade's mouth.

"I never thought you two would have sex in an alley. And what's psychotic semen?"

Robin groaned after Slade broke the kiss. Slade looked to the entrance of the alley, Robin looking the opposite way.

"Ah! Come on Red," Robin said, pulling his jeans back up and retrieving his belt. "Can you not show up unexpectedly?"

"Sorry kid. Couldn't resist." Robin walked out of the alley and passed Red X. "You still haven't told me what psychotic semen is."

Robin didn't answer, but continued walking. Slade stared at the wall for a few seconds. He faced X and started walking after Robin, but stopped beside him.

"If you ever disturb me and my little bird again X, I will strangle the life out of you."

Red X didn't flinch.

"I'll remember that next time Slade. Thanks for the warning." Slade started to follow Robin again. Red X turned around. "You still haven't told me what psychotic semen is!"

Robin shook his head in annoyance. Slade came up beside Robin.

"We'll continue this when we get home little bird."

They entered the forest and came to the house ten minutes later. Slade unlocked the door and went inside first. Robin followed. Slade was already heading for the stairs as Robin shut the door and locked it. He turned around and saw Slade turn the corner. Robin tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Didn't think you were that eager to have sex," Robin said out loud. He walked towards the staircase and saw Slade's clothes already on the stairs. He pulled off his belt and boots. He climbed the stair to the top landing and was trying to pull his jeans off. He was having trouble as he tried pulling it off from his ankles and started hopping on one leg. He managed one leg and then the other. He walked towards their room and slipped his boxers off as he was inside the room. He looked up and saw Slade lying on his back on the bed, waiting. "Um, shouldn't I be where you are?"

"You said you wanted top next time we had sex, so I'm allowing it," Slade answered. Robin blushed in embarrassment. "What's wrong Robin?"

"Well, now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid to say that."

"Why?"

"Because you've had years of on-top experience. And I'd feel really stupid not knowing how to do it right."

"Then I'll guide you through it, Robin," Slade said. "Come on pretty bird. I'll help you." Robin hesitated, but went over to him anyways. Slade grabbed his arm and pulled Robin closer. "Do what I do and straddle your legs on either side of me." Robin got up on the edge of the bed and did so. "Now sit." Robin sat down on top of Slade's groin. Slade grabbed Robin's hips with his hands. "Put your hands next to my sides on the bed."

Robin put his hands down and was leaning closer to Slade's stomach.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well you're my idiot, now pay attention," Slade said. "Now enter inside of me and I'll guide you through the rest."

Robin shifted and entered inside Slade. Then Slade helped Robin move his hips properly and soon Robin was getting the hang of it. Slade grunted and breathed hard as both of them moved faster. Robin was now lying on Slade's stomach. Slade had his arms around Robin. As they both moved in sync, Slade used one of his hands to hold Robin's head. They both climaxed ten minutes later. Robin relaxed in Slade's grip and breathed out heavily.

Robin rose up and pulled out of Slade. He rolled off and was looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed. His chest was moving up and down quickly as he tried catching his breath. Robin swallowed in air. Slade turned to his side to look at the clock. He laid back down and turned to his other side, looking at Robin. Robin turned so his back was to Slade and moved closer to him. Slade put his weight against Robin and pulled the bed sheets over their bodies. Robin's breath came out at a normal pace. He breathed through his nose and sniggled closer to Slade.

"I love you."

Slade smiled.

"I love you too, Robin."

Robin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Chirp! Chirp!" 

Robin's eyes fluttered open. He looked behind him and saw that Slade was gone. He looked at the clock. It was 7:00. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He rubbed his eye and yawned. He threw the covers off of him and moved his legs off the bed. He stood up and retrieved his boxers. He pulled them on. He scratched the _S_ on his chest and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Slade cooking breakfast.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Robin asked him.

"No. I think I have too much psychotic semen in my stomach," Slade joked.

Robin sat down and rested his feet on the table.

"Thanks for teaching me last night," Robin said. "I don't feel like a fool anymore."

"Get your feet off the table, Robin," Slade said. Robin swung them off and Slade put his breakfast on the table. "I so hope you're ready to kill the Tameranian later tonight."

Robin nodded.

"But I don't want to kill _her_."

Slade gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't want to kill _who_, Robin?"

"Raven," Robin whispered. "She was the only one who understood; the only one who cared."

Slade put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"The question is, will she still feel the same way after she finds out you killed her friends?"

"I don't know. She might already know since we have a bond," Robin said. "I really hope she understands."

_Please understand Raven._

* * *

Around 7:00 Slade left a note in Starfire's room in order for her to meet Robin in the warehouse on Pier 41. She found the note and left around 8:00 for the docks. She arrived and waited inside for him to show up. Robin walked inside at 8:15. Starfire turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. A smile appeared on her face. 

"Robin! How glorious it is to see you!"

He gave her a smile.

"I'm glad to see you too," Robin said. "How's it been?"

"It has been okay," she answered. "But something has happened to friend Cyborg and friend Beats Boy. We cannot find them anywhere."

Robin shrugged.

"They probably decided to get out of Jump City for a while."

They were both silent for a while.

"I feel joyous enough for a hug friend Robin."

"How about a kiss instead?"

Starfire gave him a strange look.

"But I thought you loved only _Him_."

"Ha! You mean Slade? The only one I love is you Starfire. I just never had the courage to tell you that," Robin lied. "I love you."

He walked closer to her and placed his arms around her. He went for the kiss when Starfire screamed in pain. Robin quickly backed up, pulled out another knife and stabbed Starfire in the heart. He smirked evilly and watched her fall to the ground with a large smile on his face.

"R-Robin? Why?"

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Because he wanted to."

Tears streamed out of Starfire's eyes.

"R-Robin?"

Robin's smile fell into a blank look.

"I did it because you didn't care or understand. I killed Beast Boy and Cyborg on the same day. I killed you all so that I didn't have to be judged by you. You guys were my friends, but you didn't like what Slade and I are. We love each other Star, but none of you could see that. I thought I loved you, but I realized I don't. I never did. It's over now anyways Star. None of you are coming back."

Robin pulled out a laser gun and ended Starfire's misery. Her eyes glazed over and her tears stopped flowing.

"They can't judge us any more little bird," Slade said pulling Robin into a hug. "Let's go home and figure out our next move."

Robin stared at Starfire one last time.

_Good-bye Starfire._

* * *

Me: So you people know the drill; no flames for killing Starfire. Comprende? Gracious! Please leave **_NICE_** reviews and your **_NON-HURTFUL_ **comments and/or suggestions. And if you put my name, remember the hyphen. Thank you. One more chapter to go. The last chapter will be a recap of Slade and Robin's plan. Bye-Bye. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	14. The Final GoodBye

Me: Yes! It's the final chapter, the end of the fic, the ultimate ending to all endings, and the coolest thing ever! You'll love it, you'll take it in, you'll read it, and you'll review it! Right? Right! Okay, so on with the final chapter. (Robin's POV all the way dudes and dudettes! Plus a POV change part way)

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

My name? It doesn't matter. The one I love's name doesn't matter either. All that matters is how my story went and what I have done. 

One-by-one I've killed my so-called friends. None of them even cared. They didn't care about us and how we loved each other. They just didn't understand. The only option I had was to get rid of them…

And I did.

First it was Beast Boy who was called to death's door. With the thought of Terra back with her memories intact blinded him to the truth. He followed the holographic Terra into the forest. The hologram was turned off, leaving Beast Boy alone with only my lover and me. I appeared from the shadows to meet him. He put up a better fight than what he was used to. But in the end, I sliced his head completely off with the Double-bladed Bo Staff I had invented. It rained for the first time that day, washing the blood away.

Then, from a note to alert him, came Cyborg. He went looking for his best friend and managed to find him. But he was too late. He found Beast Boy decapitated, my lover, and me. The use of my once hero name fell from his lips and it angered me. It drove me to kill him instantly, and in doing so, having two Titans down and only two to go.

Before the time of Starfire's death, I had a slight change in plan. I didn't want _her_ to die along with them. She had cared and didn't judge. She understood whom I was and what I chose to do. She was the only one who understands me.

Starfire though I loved her from the note I gave. She met me in the warehouse at Pier 41. She was always so naive. She believed I loved her. Her trusting left her dead from a bleeding heart. She thought I loved her, but I told her otherwise. A laser to her heart killed her the moment it drove through it.

One-by-one I killed my so-called friends. I just hoped that _she_ would understand and remain true to me. She was the only one who cared.

Who are we you ask?

Slade and me, Robin, the once Boy Wonder, have gotten what we wanted. The Titans are gone. They cannot come back. I regret nothing. I feel nothing for them any longer. Slade and Robin is all that's left. Only we remain.

This was the end of my tale, the ending to-

"Robin?"

Robin looked behind him and saw a blue-cloaked girl standing behind me. He turned sideways to look at her clearly.

"Raven?"

"I know what you did Robin."

He set his eyes downcast and turned his back on Raven.

"Understand Raven that-"

"-You killed the Titans for the one you cared for," she finished for him. He turned back around. "I understand every bit of it. You did what you did because you love him. I will never judge you on that."

Raven looked up. A gloved hand lay gently on Robin's shoulder.

"You better be telling the truth, Raven," Slade said. "You wouldn't want Robin getting upset."

"I never lie," she said. "Robin and I have a bond. I know for a fact you wouldn't hurt him. Just take care of him for me, okay?"

Raven was about to leave.

"Where are you going to go, Raven?" Robin asked.

She stopped and faced them.

"I was thinking of returning to Azarath," she said. "You'd like Azarath. I'll always be there for you Robin. Our bond can never be broken. Maybe you'll come visit one day. My people won't mind."

Robin smiled.

"It'll be like a personal free vacation."

Raven smiled.

"See you around Robin."

Raven chanted her spell and vanished. The wind blew around Slade and Robin, Robin's hair blowing in the air. Slade walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest. He kissed Robin's cheek. Robin closed his tear filled eyes and leaned farther against Slade.

"Let's go home, pretty bird."

They started walking towards the forest, side-by-side.

"Can we visit Azarath next summer?" Robin asked, feeling a bit more cheerful.

Slade smirked behind the mask.

"Anything for you, pretty bird."

This was the end. I have no regrets from what I did. I had everything I ever wanted; someone… to love me.

**THE END**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses****  
**


End file.
